


Podfic of Entropy

by crinklysolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find teenagers like someone would find stray dogs. They’re lost and fucked up and can’t take care of themselves, no one ever having taught them how. No one ever taught you either, but better you than nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Entropy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entropy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/470658) by [earthmylikeness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthmylikeness/pseuds/earthmylikeness). 



**[](http://crinklysolution.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/488/3658)**

**Title:**   [Entropy](470658) 

 **Author** :  [earthmylikeness](../users/earthmylikeness/pseuds/earthmylikeness) 

 **Cover:**[cybel](http://cybel.dreamwidth.org/)  **Reader:**  [crinklysolution](../users/crinklysolution) 

 **Paring:**  Derek/Stiles

 **Fandom:**  Teen Wolf

 **Length:** 43:39

 **Author’s note:**   Derek's POV; Set in the near post-season-2 future.

 **Readers’ note:**  My first foray into Teen Wolf podfic.

 **Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?asp8ppvaa9xbb0p), [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?s8wgwjsv9n08222)


End file.
